


tundra

by honeybakedtea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ???? what else can i tag. nothing i guess :(, F/F, Snow, ok mostly it's just edel and petra but i wanted to practise typing out all their names LMAO, the petragard is a squint and u miss it! but they cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedtea/pseuds/honeybakedtea
Summary: "Snow does not fall often in the Empire, so I’m surprised that we’re even getting this much in Arundel." Edelgard laughed, a soft, musical sound. "It is fortunate that you are able to experience this firsthand, hmm?"Petra looked around. Privately, she agreed.(( alternatively; Petra sees snow for the first time. ))





	tundra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metal_Gear_XANA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/gifts).



> title is from the skyrim ost of the same name! <3 (can you tell... that I want it to be winter already uGh.)
> 
> this is a gift for my friend @cynical-gamer-media over on tumblr, who wrote a really cool drabble for me about bylad + jeralt! so in return, I wrote this. pls enjoy!

"This is… snow?"

Petra tipped her head back, and gazed in awe at the falling flakes. They glittered like tiny crystals, catching the fading sunlight and twinkling ever brighter when they did. Some of them dotted her braid, white standing stark against plum purple, and Petra couldn’t help but stare as they settled like ornaments in her hair.

It was beautiful. Certainly nothing like she had ever seen in Brigid, with its sweltering days and balmy nights - a perpetual summer. 

"Yes," Edelgard said, stepping forward. She gestured to the frozen landscape. "Snow does not fall often in the Empire, so I’m surprised that we’re even getting  _ this  _ much in Arundel." Edelgard laughed, a soft, musical sound. "It is fortunate that you are able to experience this firsthand, hmm?"

Petra looked around. Privately, she agreed; it wasn’t often that she found herself in a brilliant tundra, surrounded by newfound friends flinging snow at each other, their laughs sounding in the air like bells. Rather raucous bells, if she did say so herself.

In the near distance, Caspar had just stuffed snow down the back of Ferdinand’s shirt, much to the taller boy's ardent displeasure (Petra didn’t think she had ever heard anyone yowl like that before). Bernadetta and Dorothea were crouching behind a makeshift snow fort piled high with snowballs, and fortified with rather impressive snow blocks. Linhardt was out of the way; lying under the shelter, cocooned in swathes of blankets and sleeping soundly. Edelgard was the only one keeping her company, with Hubert standing close by, preferring to stay out of the firing line and near his lady. 

Everyone looking as joyful as this made for a lovely picture, and Petra couldn't help but smile at her friends’ antics. It had been a while since she had sailed from Brigid to join the Officers Academy, and while the stares of the students had lessened in number, people still felt it was acceptable to gossip when they thought she wasn’t listening - or couldn't understand. 

It had been infuriating, at first, and it still was. However, with housemates like these, life at the Academy had brightened up considerably.

"So, what do you think?"

There was Edelgard again, one hand cocked on her hip. Smiling the tiniest of smiles; not too much to betray her cool exterior, but just enough to allow some warmth seep through the cracks. The red of her cape, fluttering gently in the breeze, standing like a splash of berries against sugary snow. Her hair, the strands silky soft and whipping around her shoulders... 

Petra, on pure impulse, pointed to it. "It is…" She struggled with finding the Fodlanese.  _ Was _ there a word that could perfectly describe Edelgard’s hair? It truly was lovely… 

"Wonderful." She decided, finally. It wasn’t the word she wanted - the true word was far more expressive in her mother tongue - but it would have to do. "Your hair is looking the same."

"Oh?" Edelgard touched her hair, rubbing the strands between gloved fingers experimentally. "Well, I suppose the colour is very similar. My father had the same shade -"

"Wonderful, also," Petra cut in, smiling. She smiled wider once Edelgard started, and huffed a little laugh, blushing rose against the bitter wind.

“You’re too kind, Petra,” she murmured, and Petra laughed, too. 

The snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> (... I am so, so curious to see how Petra and Edel's relationship would change post-timeskip if Edel really does become the ruler with an iron fist ppl are speculating... HMMMM.)
> 
> unbeta'd, so holler at me if you see any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
